


Bound

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon request.</p><p>When Crowley has his demons kidnap you to lure and trap the Winchesters, things get off to a rocky start between you and the King of Hell. As time goes on with you being Crowley's prisoner, feelings begin to appear that you and Crowley never expected to feel, especially towards each other. When the Winchesters are due to arrive, you and Crowley are faced with a nearly impossible decision that will test just how strong your feelings are for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_schez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/gifts).



> This is based on a request, and it will be another multi-chapter fic :)

The Bunker being quiet was a strange thing. You could hear every weak creak and groan of the structure but no voices, no furious tapping on the keyboard, no Netflix droning from the television. It’s all so still, so lonely. You disliked being alone, especially in times like these. It seemed like the world really had split in half. You’ve got the good guys and the bad guys on one side and then the really bad guys on the other side. It was all about survival, and it was proving to be tiring. 

Sam and Dean went on a hunt. Castiel was doing his own thing. You were kept in the Bunker to recover from an injury. Constant cycle. With a groan, you pushed yourself off your bed and headed for the main research room, your walk close to a limp due to a healing ankle. Running from rabids had worn you down, leading to you ultimately being benched. You had to get out before you drove yourself insane in this silence. A walk sounded nice, despite the discomfort of your injury. Within a few minutes, you were heading out of the Bunker, hands tucked comfortably in the pockets of your jacket, hood cloaking your head.

A light breeze rustled the quiet atmosphere, causing leaves to dance and sway around you. You shuddered slightly but moved along, your sneaker skidding along the ground as you shuffled away from the Bunker. It still struck you crazy that it was so peaceful here, but in a town somewhere chaos could’ve been breaking out. If Sam and Dean hadn’t been so strict when it came to your well-being, you could’ve been helping. Though, you couldn’t really be mad at them for caring about you. Unfortunately, being thoughtful made you unfocused. So unfocused that you didn’t hear footsteps behind you. A hand covered your mouth, stifling the surprised cry that erupted instantly.

“Grab her hands!”

You threw your elbow back, injuring the attacker’s rib cage and loosening the grip that had you nearly helpless. You spun, hands coming up defensively, your eyes peering over your fists to meet two pairs of black eyes. Demons. You should’ve known. You dealt a jab, your knuckles striking a jawbone. One step back. You faced the other, shoulder directed towards him defensively. “Why are you here?” you ordered, your curiosity showing.

“Direct order from high up,” the demon replied, a smirk twitching on his lips.

“Crowley sent you?” you questioned, shifting your feet as the other henchmen moved forward.

“He requested your presence.”

“Well, tell him I politely decline,” you sneered before driving a heavy kick against the demon’s abdomen, knocking him backwards. Before he even hit the ground you were running, ankle ringing with pain. You didn’t know where you were going, but it would be highly difficult to take the two demons in your state.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind you, coming closer and closer with each second. “Got her!”

You felt yourself be dragged down in an instant, head colliding with the asphalt roughly. Sharp pounding rumbled in your head, throwing your focus off. You tried to push yourself to your feet, but a strong hand forced you back down on your stomach, another pair of hands forcing your arms behind your back. A string of curses left you, your body jerking about as you desperately tried to escape. “You better let me go!” you threatened, feeling the sharp material of a zip tie dig into your wrists.

“Quiet!” one of the demons snapped, his knee digging into your back to keep you pinned and powerless. He pushed a rough hand into your hair, gripping the strands tightly to yank your head back and then forward, your consciousness shattering on the street.

~*~

“You actually succeeded at a task I gave you. That’s a first …. Leave us.”

Quick shuffling faded from the room as you came around, the scent of sulfur hitting you instantly. You slowly opened your eyes, taking in the dark surroundings. The place wasn’t familiar, but you had a feeling that you knew exactly where you were. You looked to your sides, noting stone walls and low lighting. Your wrists were bound by chains, which were strung from up above. This wasn’t good. Your eyes flickered towards a dark figure near the doorway, his structure familiar. “Crowley,” you said his name in a growl, immediately irritated with him.

“Hello, love,” he purred back as he approached, eyes colored like honey glittering from the torches hanging in the room. Crowley looked you up and down as you rose to your feet, injured ankle hovering above the ground.

“Let. Me. Go,” you ordered, tugging furiously at the chains. You couldn’t believe you were in this predicament!

Crowley smirked, stopping just out of your reach. “Get comfortable,” he told you.

You leaned forward, nose nearly brushing his. “You better show me the exit personally, Crowley, or I’m going to carve your eyes out of your head,” you snapped, eyes narrowed. You weren’t up for any of his games.

“Oh, love it when you talk dirty,” Crowley replied, a dashing grin on his face. He cautiously lifted his hand, showing you he meant you no harm, and traced a gash on your temple carefully with his fingertips. “I specifically told my lackies not to harm you. Apologies,” he told you, a sincere tone in his voice as he pulled his hand away.

You blinked a few times, taking in Crowley’s surprising kindness. “Why am I here?” you asked, your voice softer.

“The world is a dangerous place … especially because of those Winchesters. I need to keep them contained and out of the way until I can figure out this Darkness problem,” Crowley replied, taking a few steps back.

You lunged for him, immediately feeling outraged. “I’m bait?! You’re using me to get to the Winchesters, aren’t you?” you growled, the iron cuffs pressing red marks into your skin.

“My, aren’t you a quick one?” Crowley muttered, his snarky nature breaking through.

You were furious, but you took a deep breath, knowing you had to figure out a way to break free. You couldn’t let the Winchesters be wiped off the map just because you couldn’t fend off a few of Crowley’s minions. You looked everywhere but him, taking in the features of the room, judging the distance between you and the door, your wrists testing the strength of the chains that held you captive.

Crowley watched you closely, mouth in a small smirk as he trailed your eyes. “Don’t even try to plan your escape, love. What are you going to do? Limp to freedom? You’re no match, especially with your injury,” Crowley made quick work of shutting your thinking down and dampening your confidence. The words didn’t sound harsh coming out, but he intended them to be.

Your eyes flickered back to his, your jaw clenched. You settled on your feet fully, putting your weight back on your ankle, challenging him to say anything else. A sharp pain remained steady, but you ignored it, keeping your face stony. “Really? You only chain me up because you’re afraid of what I’ll do when I’m free. If you’re so great, take the chains off,” you pressed, fingers curling into fists.

Crowley chuckled softly, a brief glint of admiration in his eyes. “Okay,” he replied with a shrug, a devious look on his face. He snapped his fingers, the cuffs releasing your wrists.

The shock rendered you for a second, but you took advantage of the next to lunge, hand raised to deliver a blow that would lay him flat, guaranteed.

Crowley didn’t even flinch. He merely waved his hand, sending you flying back against the wall.

A surprised gasp left you, your eyes widening. You didn’t expect that. You attempted to push yourself off the wall, but something was holding you down, something strong, but limited. You could _feel_ his power in your bones, in your mind, heavy and overwhelming. You could tell he was holding back, sparing you from another world of hurt. It pressed on your ribs, allowing you to breathe but not easily.

Crowley moved forward slowly, his demeanor cool and calm. He had everything under control, just how he liked it. He studied your face once he stopped a few inches from you, obviously believing personal space was a joke. “You’re afraid,” he murmured, noting the distinct dilation of your pupils.

You couldn’t shake your head in response, forcing you to verbally defend yourself. “No, I’m not scared of you, Crowley. I’m just … surprised,” you responded, testing each word uncertainly on your tongue as you spoke. You weren’t sure exactly what you were feeling, but it wasn’t fear.

Crowley smiled, his eyes dropping momentarily. “You’d be surprised about a lot of things,” he murmured quietly.

You could feel the force on your body waver for a moment, his focus switching gears as he lost himself in a certain thought. “How exactly do you think this plan is going to go? Sam and Dean are doing cases, which means it’s going to be awhile before they even realize I’m gone. Do you really intend to keep me captive for so long?”

Crowley raised his eyes, his smile fading into a serious expression. “I’ll wait as long as it takes. I have time. As for you, you better hope the Winchesters scurry home soon,” Crowley told you before stalking towards the door. Once he pulled it open, he stopped and turned to you. “You look lovely, by the way,” he commented, throwing in, yet again, another pinch of salt to your terrible situation. With a wink, he snapped his fingers and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Before you could tell him to shove it, the force disappeared and the cuffs popped back on your wrists, detaining you once again. It wasn’t like you were ever free anyway. “Bastard,” you grumbled, immediately shifting your weight to your good ankle. You hissed quietly in pain, eyes shutting tightly. What had you gotten yourself into?

Crowley returned to his throne room, a wicked smile playing out on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle out loud, feeling some amusement from his interaction with you. You were definitely interesting and a lot more fun to converse with than the Winchesters and their pet angel. He settled comfortably in his chair, ankle resting on his knee. In under three minutes, he already became bored, the scenery the same and the people the same. It was all so … expected. However, he knew you wouldn’t appreciate him tormenting you constantly. He would just have to entertain himself. Ever since Amara kicked him to the curb, he had been feeling pretty pathetic, but that was starting to fade. He now had a new subject to poke and mess with.

Back in one of Crowley’s many dungeons, you were already calculating your survival rate. Three weeks without food. Three days without water. About eleven days without sleep. So, at most, if Crowley didn’t provide you with any necessities, you had three days. A pitiful groan left you, your head leaning back. Wonderful.

~*~

It wasn’t long before you lost track of the hours. It had been quite a few, and you still hadn’t thought of a definite plan of escape. Crowley hadn’t been back, and you found yourself incredibly bored and anxious. For some reason when he was in the room you didn’t feel all that nervous. Crowley was the definition of entertainment, so that canceled out any boredom. You found yourself wishing he’d come back. Maybe the loneliness was getting to you again.

“Sir, what are we going to do with the girl until the Winchesters come?”

Crowley looked up from reading a few documents, his eyes hazy with disinterest. He blinked a few times, putting his focus on his curious minion. “Nothing. She’ll sit in the dungeon for a few days to wear her thin, and then we’ll give her enough nutrients to keep her alive until the Winchesters come for her. When the body suffers, so does the mind. And vice-versa,” Crowley replied as he handed the papers to another demon.

“It’s been quiet. Do you want me to check on her?”

Crowley pulled out his phone and checked the time, estimating around six hours. “No, I’ll pay a visit,” he responded as he stood. He rolled his neck, loosening his muscles that were stiff from sitting and conducting business all day. How exciting. He absentmindedly adjusted his jacket, smoothing down the expensive material before entering the dungeon.

You had almost fallen asleep, the exhaustion nearly painful at this point from the excitement of the day. Your eyes lazily rolled up, spotting Crowley approach. “You woke me up,” you muttered, your head leaning heavily to one side.

“You were never asleep,” Crowley replied, his hand waving to re-light a few torches that had died out, the fire basking the room in a soft light.

You closed your eyes briefly, the light burning them momentarily as your vision slowly adjusted. “What do you want? Gonna torture me? Where’s the whip, the torture tools?” you rambled sleepily.

“Though, I like the way you think, I just came to see how you were doing,” Crowley told you, hands sliding into the pockets of his slacks.

A weak smirk pulled at the corner of your lips, your neck straightening out as you began to slowly wake up. “How does it look like I’m doing?”

“You look better than most of my prisoners,” Crowley admitted, his eyes brushing over the path of dried blood that trailed from the gash on your forehead to around the curve of your eye, its texture now caked and flecked.  

You noticed him inspecting the wound on your forehead, which made you turn your head, concealing the tainted side of your face.

“Does it hurt?” Crowley found himself asking.

“I’m fine,” you replied.

“I didn’t ask that.”

You blinked a few times before facing him, eyes hard. “Why do you care?”

“I didn’t say I did,” Crowley responded evenly.

You shook your head, eyes rolling in annoyance. Truth was, your head pounded and anytime you made an expression the gash stung like lightning had zapped you. You weren’t going to tell him that, though. He already thought you were weak enough with just the ankle injury. “Good.”

Crowley sighed, feeling the heavy tension settling in the room. “You’re incredibly stubborn,” he commented. He thought that _he_ was stubborn, but you really gave him a run for his money.

“You’re incredibly stupid. Trying to trap the Winchesters … are you insane?” you muttered, giving him a judging look.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” he nearly hissed, one hand coming into view, his palm open.

You immediately felt that rush of strength pin you back against the wall. “Stop that!” you snapped, trying desperately to break through the invisible weight that settled down on your body.

“You find stupidity in humanity, which the Winchesters are chock-full of. They’ll come rushing to your rescue and then they’ll be right here with you, chained up, powerless, useless,” Crowley growled in your face, increasing the weight.

You winced a bit, but you kept your eyes locked on his, not backing down. “You’re just mad you lack humanity. You had a taste of it once, but it proved too much for you. You weren’t strong enough,” you dealt the low blow, knowing all about Crowley’s past addiction.

“I overcame an addiction! You humans get a taste of something and can’t put it down! Alcohol, drugs, sex! Addiction drives you to your end, and you can’t stop it!” Crowley argued.

Did he grow in size? You found yourself nearly cowering against the wall as he hovered above you, the weight beginning to make your bones ache. And, damn it, he had a point. It was hard to recover from an argument you were clearly losing. “I think if you were human you would have a sex addiction.”

Crowley stared at you for a second, obviously trying to decode what you just said. “Why’s that?”

Mission accomplished. You had successfully distracted him from proving you wrong even more. “You just seem like the type of person to always have girls … or guys, I don’t judge, in your bed,” you responded.

Crowley narrowed his eyes, still a bit confused by the turn of conversation. “Well, I don’t.”

“Ever tried taking a break from work and going out to find someone?” you suggested. That had to be the reason why he never had anyone hanging on his arm. You had to admit he was pretty attractive. He was just … manly. Broad chest, strong arms, confident, nice facial hair, deep eyes, handsome face. Oh, come on, that’s just not fair. 

“I run Hell, not a mom-and-pop shop. In times like these, do you really think I can go soul searching?” Crowley replied, a faint amused glimmer in his eyes.

“Maybe not soul searching, but what about just a fling?”

Crowley nearly gave you a scolding look. “Y/N, I think I have better things to do.”

“Crowley, you’re stressed out. Have sex. Loosen up a bit,” you told him in a near commanding tone. You were enjoying this conversation for some reason. Everything felt so laid-back and easy.

Crowley laughed in an almost anxious manner, his eyes darting sideways. “Why are you so insistent that I take someone to bed? When’s the last time you had sex?” Crowley flipped the conversation onto you, putting you on the spot.

Good try, but you weren’t overly shy or embarrassed when it came to this topic, and you didn’t think you would feel embarrassed about anything with him. He was a bold person, but he didn’t really seem like the judging type when it came to personal business. “Quite some time. A man usually doesn’t favor a woman that dices up monsters on a daily basis, or one that could put them on their face in under five seconds,” you muttered, shaking your head. Admittedly, you could be a bit intimidating sometimes, but you just hadn’t found a guy that could run with you, yet.

“Their loss. I personally like a woman that can take control,” he murmured, eyes moving back to yours, “but also know when to submit.”

What a ballsy motherfucker. You couldn’t help but laugh, amused tears providing a gleam over your eyes. “I see. Obvious Dom in bed,” you smirked, feeling the weight fade as the tension disappeared.

“What else did you expect?” Crowley gave you a small smirk of his own.

“I can’t really imagine anything else, but you said that I could be surprised about a lot of things. Is your sexual personality one of them?” you teased.

Crowley laughed softly before giving you a suggestive look. “Only one way to find out.”

Silence. Not awkward silence but thoughtful silence. What happened now? You couldn’t really move, so the next action really rested in _his_ hands. Those were some bold words, but your curiosity was becoming restless.

Before either of you could speak another word or make a move, a knock on the door sounded. “Sir?” a cautious call came from the hallway.

Crowley glared at the wall for a moment before storming out of the room, bearing down on the intrusive demon immediately. “What?”

“Th-The Winchesters texted her, sir,” the demon stuttered, a shaky hand gripping your phone.

Crowley snatched the phone from the other before walking down the hallway, eyes scanning the text Dean had sent you.

_Finished case up. Might check out another one. You okay?_

Crowley could easily call Dean and alert him that you had been kidnapped, but he felt so reluctant to. It almost seemed too fast. Well, to him it was too fast. You were just taken, and he was starting to enjoy your company. It wouldn’t hurt to keep you around for a little longer. Another case would tire the Winchesters out even more, which would boost his chance of success when they came for you. After making a final decision, Crowley sent a text back.

_I’m fine. Be careful._

Crowley pocketed your phone with a small smile to himself, feeling good about the current situation for the first time in a long time. 


	2. Mutuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for the comments and kudos!

“Are you going to behave?”

“Oh, bite me, Crowley,” you snapped, shooting the demon a smoldering look with hazy eyes. You were suffering a bit from sleep deprivation, and that made any interaction with you like walking onto a minefield. A few days had passed since you were kidnapped by Crowley’s lackies, and Crowley claimed you deserved a reward of some sort for your “good behavior.” Basically, you hadn’t spat or threw a punch at him in awhile.

“Well, if you insist‐”

“Back off,” you growled in warning, jaw clenched. You pressed your back against the stone wall, grasping your own chained hands for stability. The solitary conditions were weighing you down, mentally and physically, but you were still running strong. Somehow.

Crowley opened his palms to show he meant you no harm, eyes softening as he realized you weren’t in a joking mood. “I’m willing to let you walk around, let you stretch your legs,” Crowley told you slowly, trying each word carefully as he took in your tense state.

Your face softened slightly, surprised at his offer. You knew his mission was to wear you down, but a walk would really put your mind in a “happy place.” You lowered your eyes momentarily, trying to hide your shock. “Okay,” you responded, giving him a small nod.

Crowley approached, watching you carefully, putting himself on the defensive. You could snap at any moment. “I have to keep the cuffs on,” he informed you before reaching into his pocket to retrieve a shorter chain than the one suspended from the ceiling. It was a few feet, long enough to give you some space but short enough to yank you back into his range. He hooked the chain onto your cuffs before unhooking you from the longer chain, always never being too careful around you.

“What am I, a dog?” you muttered, glaring down at the arrangement. You were dying to merely rest your arms at your sides.

“No, you’re a prisoner,” Crowley corrected you, gently leading you towards the door.

“Whatever, this is offensive,” you grumbled, yanking at the chain defiantly.

Crowley turned on you in an instant, making you jump back a few steps, but he curled the chain in his fist, yanking you back towards him. He leaned close, close enough for you to detect the faint scent of sulfur and scotch. “This is a privilege, do you understand? I can let you rot in here for as long as I want, or you can behave, and I’ll be willing to provide you with the things that you desire,” Crowley told you in a firm and low voice, projecting his authority with barely any restraint.

You could’ve made a comment about desiring to punch him in his handsome face, but you bit the remark back. Your decision wasn’t out of fear, definitely not fear, but more out of respect, almost. He did have a choice in the matter, and he decided to treat you instead of torture you. “I understand,” you replied in a hushed voice, eyes positioned on the floor to avoid his heated gaze.

“Look at me.”

You breathed out slowly before lifting your head, placing your eyes on his at his order. What else could you do? He put you in a corner.

Crowley sighed, obviously a bit frustrated by your behavior. “I don’t like this tension between us. The other day … we had a civil conversation. That’s hard to have these days with our mutual connections and different lifestyles. I believe we can reach a middle point if we just try,” Crowley told you, speaking with complete honesty. The Winchesters and Castiel would always be an obstacle between you and Crowley. The two of you stood on different sides of a very defined line.

“You want to be friends?” you asked, eyes narrowed in shock.

“We don’t need a label, just a mutual understanding.”

A mutual understanding. It wouldn’t get you in trouble. It would actually help you in times like these. Crowley wasn’t the worst enemy you had right now, and you needed to pick your fights carefully. “Alright. Let’s … be mutual.”

Crowley smiled a little and nodded in agreement. “Let’s walk,” Crowley beckoned you to follow him out of the room and into the torch-lit hallway.

“Are you going to give me a tour of Hell?”

“Would you like me to?” Crowley asked as he walked you away from the dungeon. He kept the chain curled around his fist, keeping the length short and your hands close as you walked side-by-side.

“Why not? It’ll keep me out of the dungeon longer.”

Crowley smirked and shook his head in amusement. “I’ll give you that one. You’re quite bold. I can see why the Winchesters took an interest in you,” he replied, giving you an intrigued look.

You shrugged, the chains clanking briefly as you shifted. “Chaos brought us together, and we’re facing chaos now with the whole Amara problem,” you murmured, the thought bringing you down. You should be out there helping somehow.

“Problem doesn’t begin to describe her,” Crowley muttered in a hurt tone, disappointment haunting the depths of his eyes. He had felt that loss deeply.

“Why did you take her in? You must’ve known she was a bomb ready to blow up in your face,” you questioned, incredibly curious of his decisions. You knew Crowley went far and wide to protect himself, but you felt that taking Amara under his wing became too personal, too close, and that was what made Crowley fail before he even started.

“I guess I saw an opportunity at a relationship I had no business engaging,” Crowley answered very softly, the words broken up and genuinely pure. He nearly winced at himself, mentally ridiculing his naivety. Maintaining relations seemed impossible for him, and it wore on him, tortured him constantly. The harder he tried, the more damage he sustained.

You stopped walking, forcing him to stop and face you in the middle of the empty hallway. “I’m sorry.” Yes, you just apologized to the King of Hell for his failed relationships. You  _ felt _ for him, believed his misery with every ounce of yourself. He had fallouts with the Winchesters and Castiel, and many times he was the one played. However, Crowley was completely capable of being an antagonist, but, lately, he was being tossed around and toyed with by everyone. Any retaliation he made was to defend himself.

Crowley blinked a few times, coaxing away the surprise. “You’re sorry? For what?”

“I just hate that so many people have screwed you over. Even I wouldn’t do that stuff to you,” you told him sincerely, trying to bring some light to those haunted eyes of his.

“I know,” Crowley replied a few heartbeats later, using that pause to make sure he believed what he was going to say. He knew that you weren’t deceptive unless you had no choice. You were straight with people, bold with your words and honest with your opinions. It was a breath of fresh air for him.

Were you blushing? A shy smile broke out onto your face before you ducked your head, completely abashed at the raw connection. It was strange connecting with someone that was presented in such a dark way.  _ King of Hell _ .  _ Demon _ .  _ Soul taker _ . All those ominous labels were washing away moment by moment, and, now, he was becoming just  _ Crowley _ to you. And Crowley was turning out to not be that bad.

“I want to show you something.”

You let him lead you into another room, one that contained large cells … and chew toys? The cells were completely empty, but you kept hearing noise, almost like breathing. You gave Crowley a questioning look, which made him laugh gently.

“Are you afraid?”

The unknown tended to be intimidating, but you felt strangely calm in Crowley’s presence, settling on the fact that he wouldn’t let you get hurt. “No,” you told him, lifting your head confidently.

Crowley moved you closer to the cells, metal bars separating you and what you guessed would be a hellhound. He stopped and took your hand, shooting you an excited smile before guiding your hand through the bars slowly. He murmured a few words, eyes directed forward at what you were unable to see.

You remained completely still, your breathing low and soft, eyes unsure of where to look. Your focus drifted to the feel of Crowley’s hand on yours, firm but not demanding. You were so engrossed with him that you barely felt your fingertips brush against soft fur. Your lips parted slightly in awe, hardly believing what you were experiencing. Hellhounds were the stuff of nightmares, and you were petting one. The fur faded into a more coarse feel, some patches missing, scars lying in the bare wake.

“She’s faced off with a few hunters before, but she’s strong,” Crowley informed you, his voice laced with pure admiration for the hound.

“What’s her name?”

“Artemis.”

“I wish I could see her,” you admitted, moving your hand along her shoulder, palm meeting a muscular build. She was scarred but healthy.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Don’t kill me and torture my soul until I become a demon,” you warned him, turning your head to playfully glare at him.

“Must you always go about things the hard way?” Crowley laughed his response, eyes finally gleaming. He began to take his hand away, believing you could explore all on your own.

“Wait, can you show me near her muzzle?” you blurted out the request before you could think twice. Yes, you wanted to keep exploring the killer hellhound, but you had grown quite comfortable with his hand on yours. You were still trying to grasp the nearly caring nature he was showing. How caring could he be? You felt compelled to test that, not to play him but to give both of you the experience. You were incredibly independent, and sometimes you wished you had someone that had your back, besides the Winchesters and Castiel.

“She won’t bite. Hopefully,” Crowley smirked as he guided your hand upwards along the slope of Artemis’s neck to her soft muzzle.

“That sounds promising,” you murmured, lightly drifting your fingers along the hellhound’s nose and cheek, feeling her lean into your touch out of curiosity.

“Sir?”

Crowley turned his head to peer at the intruding demon, a rigid glare on his face. “What?”

“You have paperwork to take care of. Soul projections.”

Crowley faintly scowled, not wanting to return to his working reality. There was no fun there. “Give me a minute.”

“Back to the dungeon?” you murmured, a small frown growing on your face. You enjoyed the break, really enjoyed it, and you really didn't want it to end.

“I'm afraid so, darling,” Crowley replied in a quiet voice, taking his hand away from yours.

“Can we do this again?” you asked, the words taking up a heartbeat. Staying in the dungeon alone the entire time would drive you to the brink of insanity, and that didn’t seem appealing to you.

The corner of Crowley’s mouth curled upwards momentarily, seemingly pleased you enjoyed the time you spent with him. “I’ll come for you soon. Would you like to shower?” he offered, observing the last shreds of stress you harbored.

You smiled, completely speechless in that moment. The sudden kindness nearly seemed like a trick, but you couldn’t mistaken the genuine gleam in his eyes, the look of pure sincerity shadowing his face. “That would be great.”

Crowley took a heartbeat to think about his decision, pondering on the extremity of his kindness. He wasn’t supposed to be kind or merciless, but he was finding it difficult to not show those things towards you. “I’m only doing this because … because ….”

You watched the defensive words falter on his lips, his eyes lowering as he tried to come up with an excuse that made sense to the both of you. The whole mutual relationship the two of you were attempting was new ground to cover, and you understood it would be difficult at first. “You don’t have to explain, Crowley,” you broke into his thoughts, placing a gentle hand on his wrist in a comforting manner.

Crowley reached his other hand out to rest over yours, the action almost automatic, instinctive. It felt right to reach for you, to allow you closer. A wordless expression of gratitude flashed across his face, his hand warm and inviting as it gripped yours. “I feel as if I’m spoiling you when I shouldn’t be,” he admitted, speaking his thoughts, unable to bottle them up in his head while in your presence. You had proved to be a great listener.

“Maybe you’re starting to see me more as a mutual than a prisoner.”

The comment made Crowley crack a small smile, his chest rumbling briefly with amusement. “Clever,” Crowley murmured before taking his hand away and leading you out of the room by the short chain. He walked further into Hell, taking you to a door at the end of the hallway. He removed a key from his pocket and unlocked it, his hand pushing it open to reveal a bedroom.

“Is this yours?” you asked, unable to conceal your awe as your eyes swept over a king size bed with black satin sheets and expensive room decor. “If you don’t hook up with anyone and don’t have to sleep, why do you have this?” you questioned, running your fingers along the sheets as you passed the bed.

“In case I ever need it.”

“I have to ask. Has this bed been broken in yet?” you asked, your voice shaking with laughter.

Crowley gave you a scolding look before leading you through another door to bring you into a large bathroom, complete with a separate tub and walk-in shower. Were those candles on the counter?

“This is like a scene straight out of porn,” you told him, noting the soft dim light that flooded across the room.

“Is that all you think about? Sex?” he questioned as he turned to you, intense eyes settling on yours.

“You’re making me think about sex,” you replied without missing a beat, completely skipping the thought process behind your response.

Crowley narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, a smirk growing on his face. “You have a dirty mind,” he murmured, working the cuffs off of your wrists. Once he removed them, he examined the harsh bruises around your wrists, frowning at the dark splotches of pain. He gently grabbed onto your wrists, focusing intently.

You tensed up, unsure of what he was attempting to do. You could feel something happening beneath his hands, some sort of movement of energy.

Crowley removed his hands, revealing uninjured wrists free of painful color. “There we go.”

“I didn’t know you had healing abilities,” you murmured, examining your wrists.

“I don’t use them a lot. I’m still a demon, remember?” Crowley replied, flashing his red eyes at you briefly, accenting his comment.

You felt your hair stand on end, the presence of his actual demonic self amping up your adrenaline. “Wow,” you breathed out, recovering from the sight. You had never seen Crowley’s demonic eyes before.

Crowley grinned a little before leaving you on the spot to turn on the shower. “I’m guessing you like it hot?”

“Wait, what?” you asked, snapping out of your daze.

“The water,” Crowley specified, adjusting the temperature to a hotter level. He turned back to you, pointing towards a cabinet near the sink. “Towels are down there. I’ll have clothes waiting for you when you finish,” Crowley told you as he headed towards the exit. “Also, I’ll have a guard standing outside the bedroom, so don’t try to escape.”

“Thought we were mutuals,” you commented, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Mutuals respect each other, but that doesn’t mean they trust each other. Friends trust each other,” Crowley pointed out before exiting, shutting the door behind him.

As you showered, you became conflicted about what to do. Did you try to escape and risk losing the mutual relationship you shared with Crowley, or did you stay put and wait it out? You scowled in frustration and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying yourself as you finalized your decisions. Trying to escape would be like spitting in Crowley’s face, but you knew the boys needed help with Amara. You glanced around for your clothes, noticing their absence. You moved to the bedroom and spotted them on the bed, folded and clean with a note on top.

_ Perhaps, I am spoiling you, but as long as we respect each other I don’t have a reason to lock you up in the dungeon all the time. Feel free to “break in the bed” tonight. _

_ -Crowley _

You actually laughed at the note.  _ Laughed _ . The sudden burst of happiness sent your mind reeling back, questioning your future actions. Crowley was trying not to be an ass, and you didn’t like seeing effort go to waste. It was only fair that you returned the favor. Since you were mutuals, maybe you could convince Crowley to change up his plan and not lock up the Winchesters. With a delighted hum, you sprawled across the bed, letting your body relax, shoving the troubling thoughts to the back to deal with later. If the King of Hell insisted you put his bed to good use, then you sure as hell would go for it.  


	3. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one :)

Sleeping in an actual bed had proved to be very beneficial. You didn’t wake up to singing birds or sunlight streaming through the window, but the warm candlelight basking the room with fiery color did the trick to a peaceful awakening. You sat up slowly, resting your back against the plethora of pillows piled up against the headboard. You definitely wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning. A knock on the door made you come back to reality, your post-sleep haze disappearing. You were still Crowley’s prisoner. “Um … come in,” you said uncertainly. You bunched up the sheets in front of you, one of your hands brushing through your hair, attempting to tame the wild strands. 

Crowley entered his bedroom casually, shutting the door behind him. “Sleep well, prisoner?” Crowley quipped as he approached the bed, shadows flitting smoothly across his face.

You smirked at his words, stretching in an exaggerated manner. “Yep. Can I stay here?” You asked, batting your eyelashes in a pleading manner.

Crowley chuckled, running his fingertips along the mattress before sitting on the edge. “Nope.”

You groaned and fell down on your side, crooking your neck to gaze at him from your position. “If mutuals respect each other, then you should respect my wishes and let me wait out my imprisonment here,” you attempted to sway him, nudging his side with your knee. You felt strangely relaxed with him in the room, his presence comforting instead of intimidating. Well, actually, he was still a bit intimidating. Crowley was always intimidating to a certain degree.

“Well, sweetheart, you make a compelling case, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline and bring you back to the dungeon,” Crowley responded, snapping his fingers to make cuffs appear on your wrists.

You narrowed your eyes, more in playfulness than anger, and rolled off the bed on the opposite side of him. “Then you’ll have to catch me first!” You challenged, a small amount of energy powering you from your night of decent sleep.

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh a little at your childish behavior. He knew he could just zap you to the dungeon, but having a little fun first wouldn’t really hurt. He stood and crept around the bed slowly, a smile stuck to his face as you mirrored his movements, keeping opposite of him. “You really think you can run from me?” He asked before lunging at you, his hand swiping just past your ankle as you bounced out of the way.

You jumped onto the other side of the bed, a giggle leaving you at his failed attempt. “Nice try, slowpoke,” you taunted, doubling over in laughter as he acted offended. You looked up from engaging in hysterics, and he was suddenly a few feet in front of you. “Oh! Damn it,” you cursed at your lack of awareness, attempting to dart across the bed again.

Crowley hooked his arms around your waist when you were in mid-air, pulling him along with you onto the bed. He landed awkwardly halfway on top of you, the both of you laughing at your clumsy mistake.

It took you a few moments to realize how intimate the position the two of you were in. A blush immediately crept onto your cheeks, your laugh dying down to a nervous chuckle. “Guess you won.”

“Well, you put up a good fight,” Crowley praised, his eyes hesitantly moving to yours.

You took a moment to gaze back, not even noticing that your eyes began to shut, exhaustion side-swiping you.

“Y/N? Hey, hey,” Crowley murmured worriedly, gently shaking you by your shoulder to try to rouse you.

You blinked your eyes open weakly, feeling completely unwell. When was the last time you had eaten? You were incredibly low on nutrients, and running around didn’t help you at all. “Can I … Can I eat something?” You asked, stopping to try to gather yourself.

Crowley nodded, immediately moving off of you and snapping his fingers, making the cuffs around your wrists disappear and a variety of food options appear on top of the dresser near the bed. He grabbed a plate of toast and sat near you, a hand slipping beneath your back to help you sit up, propping you up against his shoulder. “Here,” he beckoned you to eat.

You took a piece of toast and bit into the corner, sighing softly at the sensation of finally getting something in your stomach. You began to eat quietly, resting your body against Crowley’s as you started to better ground yourself.

Crowley felt terrible about forgetting to feed you. Being a demon and being surrounded by demons, the need to eat didn’t exist. He forgot how many necessities kept a human’s heart going. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice your lack of nutrition, and I should have,” Crowley apologized, turning his head to look you in the eyes.

“It’s fine. I know you’re busy, and I know you don’t eat. It would’ve been easy to forget,” you replied with a casual shrug, your thumb swiping around your lips to brush away any crumbs. You were just happy you were eating now.   

Crowley sighed softly, mentally gathering himself from the rattling experience. He had felt genuinely worried about you. “Just … rest in here today until you have some of your strength back,” he told you, settling on the safest option. It would be unfortunate to lose his bait, but he felt like his conscious would take a hit if he lost you.

“Well, I’m not going to argue with that,” you muttered, a small smile forming on your lips. You were honestly a little shocked that he was worrying himself so much over you. You weren’t sure how seriously he was going to take the whole “mutuals” thing.

Crowley allowed himself a brief smile before rising from the bed, his fingertips glancing off your back as he moved away.

“Where are you going?” You found yourself asking, your hands pushing the empty plate aside. You were aware he was considered bad company by the Winchesters, but he was proving to not be  _ that  _ bad. Besides, being alone in Hell didn’t sound very fun.

Crowley stopped midway to the door, a surprised jolt in his step. “I have some contracts to look over,” Crowley replied, turning on the spot to face you, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. He figured you were more than ready to have him leave you alone.

“Oh, like the whole ten years thing?” You questioned, sitting up straighter once you had his attention.

“Yeah, the ten years thing. I like to filter through a few to make sure my lackies are abiding by the rules,” Crowley muttered, his annoyed face hinting that wasn’t always the case. His minions acted like bumbling idiots from time to time, so he had to keep them in check. The glorious responsibility of being King.

“What do people usually ask for?”

Crowley smirked at your persistent curiosity, his mind reeling for a moment. “Would you like to come see?”

“Really? You’re going to let me read what people sold their souls for?” You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the strange opportunity. You just couldn’t help but wonder what a soul was worth to some people.

“Why not? You have to act like I’m treating you like a prisoner, though. I don’t need my demons gossiping about how well I’m treating you, which is something I’m still trying to understand,” Crowley told you, a serious look on his face. His demons tended to be a jealous bunch, and a human receiving such special treatment would ultimately ruffle a few feathers. He had enough problems to worry about.

“Yes, sir,” you smirked as you moved off the bed slowly, still gathering yourself physically. Once you reached him, you held out your wrists, eyes drifting to his. “Do me,” you told him simply.

“Excuse me?” Crowley questioned you, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“The cuffs. Put the cuffs on,” you rephrased, your voice jumping as you tried to fight off a laugh at his shock. He had made quite a few charming moves on you to rattle you; it was only right that you returned the favor.

“Oh! Right,” Crowley breathed out, the tension fading as he snapped his fingers, the cuffs grasping your offered wrists. He grabbed onto one of the cuffs and led you out of the room, shooting you a look that told you to behave once you stepped out into the hallway.

“Such a dirty mind. Shame, shame, Crowley,” you teased as you followed him, intent on getting a few more pokes in before his demons forced him back into work mode.

“Says the girl who looked me in the eyes and said ‘Do me,’” Crowley scoffed, turning his head slightly to give you a scolding look. He turned a corner to enter a hallway full of demons, all moving around quickly to do their job. Though, the sight of you out of the dungeon made most of them slow down and look. Crowley yanked you forward roughly, making you stumble and nearly fall flat on your face. “Get moving,” he ordered, playing his part exceptionally.

You nearly played your part  _ too _ well and went to sweep his feet out from under him, but you held yourself back. He just had to be convincing. “Bite me,” you commented instead, sharp sass in your voice.

Crowley fought away a smile before turning on you and trapping you against the nearest wall, pinning your cuffed hands up above your head as he hovered over you in an intimidating manner. “Don’t test me,” he warned you, his tone harsh but his eyes playful. Obviously, he was having a bit of fun deceiving his demons with you.

“I’m going to do what I want!” You argued, attempting to still get up in his face from your pinned position. You were finding it slightly difficult to stay in character because Crowley was a moment away from bursting into laughter. “Lock it up,” you hissed through gritted teeth.

“What exactly is it you want?” Crowley managed to growl out, his voice shaking slightly from his amusement. His eyes burned into yours, the two of you ridiculously close to one another.

“I think this is the part in the movie where we make out,” you whispered, a small smile pulling at your lips.

Crowley smirked and was forced to abandon the position before he completely broke character. He released your wrists and instead grabbed the back of your neck, forcing you down the hallway to the throne room, making his demons cower to the sides of the hallway to make room.

“Thought we were having a moment!” You sneered at Crowley, noting the watching eyes that lurked nearby.

“Something’s going to have to be done about that mouth of yours,” Crowley snapped back, giving you a convincing shove to put you into the throne room before he pulled the doors shut behind him. He glanced around quickly, ensuring the emptiness of the room before he laughed a little. “Think we tricked them?” Crowley asked as he removed the cuffs from your wrists.

“Had them eating out of the palm of our hand,” you replied with a matching smile, gradually moving towards the throne at the back of the large room. You really wanted to sit in it.

“Don’t think about it.” Crowley’s stern warning came from behind you a moment after you laid eyes on it.

You scowled at him, crossing your arms with defiance. All you received was a smirk before he went off to look for the contracts. Truthfully, you weren’t one to follow every single rule placed before you. While he had his back turned, you quietly crept towards the throne, eyes focused on its forbidden presence. You looked back towards Crowley to make sure he was still distracted, but your eyes saw no trace of him. Uh oh. You turned back forward to immediately meet familiar eyes, a jolt of shock rushing through you at his very sudden appearance. “Jesus, Crowley!” You gasped, stumbling backwards automatically.

“Someone has a problem with following orders. What should be done about that?” Crowley murmured, crooking an eyebrow as he watched you recover from the scare.

“How about a warning next time?” You quipped, trying to get your heart rate to go back to a normal pace.

“How about you behave, or I’ll lock you back up in the dungeon?” Crowley fired right back, complete confidence in his words, his motions. He stared you down with challenging eyes, daring you to retaliate.

“Fine. I won’t sit in your stupid chair,” you scowled in disappointment, sticking your tongue out for good measure. Before he could scold you, you took one of the contracts he had in his hands and searched for somewhere to sit.

Crowley snapped his fingers, placing a simple wooden chair next to his throne. “What does the poor sap want?” Crowley asked you, watching you scan the page carefully as you took a seat.

“He wants a successful singing career. Is ten years of fame worth selling your soul for?” You questioned, eyes peering over the piece of paper as he approached.

“It’s a typical request. People don’t like to work for success anymore, so they cheat,” Crowley told you as he sat beside you, leaning over to glance over the contract. He gave his head a shake before waving his hand, making the contract disappear. “Better enjoy it while he can.”

“Tell me, if you could sell your soul, what would you sell it for? What’s a soul worth to you?” You asked out of curiosity.

“Been there, done that,” Crowley muttered beneath his breath as he looked over another contract, a haze of boredom clouding his eyes.

“Wait, is that how you became a demon? You sold your soul?” No one had ever informed you on how Crowley became Crowley, the infamous King of Hell. All you knew was that he was a charming crossroads demon that managed to fight his way to the very top. He was hard-working, which was admirable.

“I did.”

“What did you sell it for?” You gently pressed, noticing the reluctance in his tone. Someone must have made a bad trade.

Crowley attempted to ignore your question by going through more contracts, but he couldn’t ignore your eyes on him. He sighed and dropped the contracts onto his lap, turning his body slightly to face you. “I sold my soul for three extra inches below the belt.”

You stifled a sudden laugh by biting your lip, dimples showing as you struggled against yourself. You weren’t sure what you were expecting as his answer, but it definitely wasn’t that. “Did you at least get to keep the three inches?” You tried to find a silver lining in that mistake.

“It didn’t pass onto this vessel, no. However, being the King, I was able to give it a few upgrades,” Crowley replied, a pleased smile on his face.

“I have to ask. Why three inches specifically?” You stayed on the subject, wanting an interesting conversation. You knew Crowley could give you that.

“I wanted to hit double digits,” Crowley told you without missing a beat, no shame apparent anymore due to your interested response.

“You wanted to－oh, shit, really?” You stumbled through your response, trying to blink away your shock. Now,  _ that _ was something. “And you’re not putting those inches to use? Come on, Crowley,” you chuckled, giving him a teasing nudge. You had always thought he would have his bed always full of people. He was ridiculously charming and handsome, so where were the flings, the dates?

Crowley smirked, hiding his face behind a contract. “I’m just waiting for the right person to engage with. My last fling ended up working for Abaddon and betraying me. Kinda hurts a man’s ego.”

“That sucks. Look, I’ll find you a proper date, okay? You just have to set me free first because there’s nobody down here good for you.” You hinted for your release, which you had held off mentioning due to respect for his caring actions. Surprisingly, you were happier in Hell than you thought you would be. It’s Hell. You were expecting constant fire and torture. However, terrible things were happening topside, and you felt the need to help.

“Well, matchmaker, you can’t leave because I haven’t trapped those Winchesters yet. They’re still probably making trouble up there,” Crowley denied you smoothly, handing you another contract.

“They may make trouble, but at least they do everything in their power to fix it. How will locking them up do any good?”

“Dean and Amara have some kind of … connection. That's throwing Squirrel off his game, which puts everyone else in danger. Moose will stop at nothing to help his brother, so I have to lock them both up before they end up helping the Darkness more than harming her,” Crowley replied, reeling off his reasoning.

“Dean’s strong. He'll stop at nothing to end Amara. You know that. Give them a chance, Crowley,” you fought on the Winchesters’ behalf. You had faith in them, always had. You just hoped they still had faith in themselves.

“I'll think it over, okay?” Crowley eventually broke a little. It wouldn't hurt to rethink his plan, but he had no way of knowing what the Winchesters would end up doing. He had to either shut them down or take a risk.

That's all you could ask for. You nodded and read the contract he had handed you. “She wants her little brother to be cured of leukemia,” you told him softly, a sad expression forming on your face. You were an only child, so you didn't understand the bond of siblings personally, but the Winchesters had shown you just how much they meant to one another. This girl probably loved her brother just as much, just as strong.

Crowley gently took the contract from you and read it over before snapping his fingers, making the paper fade off. “Done. She'll have a nice surprise coming up soon,” Crowley murmured, a hint of a smile on his face. Some requests he liked approving more than others.

You felt your heart ache briefly. He didn't even realize how much his decision would affect the girl, how much it affected you. “That was nice of you,” you told him, awe in your eyes. You knew the whole thing was just business, but he did good things for people. Even if he didn't realize their impact.

Crowley merely shrugged, eyes on another contract, but he wasn't registering the words on the page. “Not really. In ten years, she'll be taken here. That's not very nice,” Crowley muttered.

“But you gave her ten more years with her brother. Now that is worth a soul. You may ultimately take from people, but you give too, Crowley. It's not all a horrible situation. People make that choice for themselves; you just react,” you argued your point, trying to make him see that it wasn't all bad. He gave himself such a hard time, and others gave him hell for the things he did too. Someone had to tell him he was worth more than his title. If that person was meant to be you, then so be it.

“I suppose. It just proves that there is no happy ending, though. No matter how good your life becomes, you will ultimately face death, ultimately have a bad ending. No death is a good death,” Crowley sighed, having a firm stance on the topic.

“But there are things worth dying for. If you die for something you believe in, then I think that's a better ending than anything else,” you pointed out.

“What's worth dying for?”

“The people you love.”

Crowley scoffed and shook his head. “Well, I don't love anyone, so it doesn't matter,” he muttered, snapping a few contracts away.

“Maybe one day you will,” you commented quietly. Love was obviously an uneasy topic for him. It was a bit uneasy for you, as well. You had never really experienced love the way people usually gushed about. You had never pined over someone or had butterflies in your stomach when you were around someone. You had yet to find that person.

“Do you love anyone?” Crowley asked in a casual manner.

“No. I mean, I love Sam, Dean, and Cas, but they're like family. I don't feel romantically about anyone,” you replied with a shrug and a tone that was just as casual.

A shy rapping on the door set the two of you back into acting mode. You stood and shoved the contracts you held back into his hands before he snapped the chair away. “What do I do?” You hissed, bending over so that he could wrench the cuffs back on.

“Sit near my feet,” Crowley instructed, hearing another set of knocks.

“What? Oh, hell no,” you refused to cower at his feet in front of his demons.

“Swallow your pride and act like a prisoner,” Crowley hissed, his hand firm on your wrist.

“You're lucky I'm starting to like you,” you grumbled before dropping down to your knees beside his throne. Believe it or not, Crowley was growing on you. The “mutuals” thing was proving to be easier than you had originally thought.

A hint of a smile tugged at Crowley’s lips before he ordered the demon to enter. “What is it you want?”

The demon glanced at you and then back at Crowley, motioning towards the door with his eyes.

Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers, attaching your cuffs to the leg of his throne by a chain, bounding you to the spot. “Behave, darling,” he told you before following the demon out of the room.

“The Winchesters texted her, sir.”

Crowley took your phone and read Sam’s text, lips silently moving.

_ Done with the hunt. Heading back. You okay? _

Crowley cursed beneath his breath, knowing he had to make a move. Like he had promised, he would take some time to rethink his plan. “We’ll wear her out a little bit longer,” Crowley murmured before beginning to text back.

_ Found a case a few states away. Going to visit a friend while I'm there. I'll be back in about a week. Take care of yourselves. _

“Convincing?” Crowley asked the demon, showing him the text.

“Yes, sir.”

_ Bzzt. Bzzt _ .

Crowley checked Sam’s new message, feeling only slightly nervous.

_ Call if you need any help. Be careful. _

“Morons,” Crowley smirked before placing the phone back in the demon’s hand. He dismissed the demon and returned to you, acting normal. “So, anything you want to sell your soul for?”

You looked up at him and smirked. “Some fresh air.”

Crowley pondered on your request for a moment before unchaining you. “I think that can be arranged,” he told you, extending his hand out to you.

With a smile, you took the King of Hell’s hand, allowing him to whisk you away into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
